Fire in our hearts
by Vhagor
Summary: The 53rd annual Hunger Games are about to begin and Panem has never been less prepared which will spell disaster for everyone. This is a closed syot
1. Prologue

**A/N The rules and form will be on my profile as well as on the bottom of prologue and I will have a list how many submissions I have got for a certain tribute.**

**Prologue**

Life in the districts has never been harder and life in the Capitol has never been easier. It has been three years since the 50th Hunger Games. The Districts are only starting to recover, many in Twelve have become very sickly due to a disease that is spreading like wildfire. It causes people to throw up blood and bleed from their eyes. It is very nasty and so far there hasn't been a cure sent from the Capitol but even more people from twelve are dying of starvation.

In Eleven and ten most people are afraid of the disease spreading and the livestock and crops failing. They feel that even though they hate the Capitol they still need food. Nine is also in this position because they feel the same but a little less uptight about it because it is nowhere near twelve. Eight on the other hand haven't even heard of it and so have continued on like normal without a bother apart from the Capitol and the looming threat of the games.

In Six and Seven most people are very bitter because in the last three games all of their tributes died in the Bloodbath and they are getting less and less food each year which means their tributes are getting skinnier. Five hasn't been very productive in terms of supplying energy to the Capitol and the other Districts. Naturally the Capitol sent more peacekeepers to whip them into shape and make them work longer hours.

In four life has for the most part okay. There has been the odd cyclone but other than that not much has happened. Most of their tributes have volunteered but haven't won. In fact Four hasn't won for ten years now which is sad for a career district. In three many people just hope to stay alive and not get caught up in many of the crimes there, which there's a lot of.

One and Two seem to be doing the best out all the districts but even then they are still having problems. They are further behind on their quotas than Five who isn't doing to good and their training program is losing members due to the fact many parents are drafting their children in to help work and keep their business alive.

In the Capitol life couldn't be better as all the citizen get what they want when they want it. The escorts are being announced today and as soon as they are they will leave for their Districts to be on time especially for Twelve.

The 53rd annual Hunger Games are about to begin and Panem has never been less prepared which will spell disaster for everyone.

**Rules: **

**Don't make Mary sue', Katniss' or a character that is good with every weapon**

**Not everyone has blonde hair.**

**Write a lot on personality**

**Be original**

**Tribute Form**

**Name: (District Related)**

**Age: (12-18)**

**District:**

**Appearance: ( be descriptive)**

**Personality: ( 9-10 lines at least)**

**Gender:**

**Strengths: (3-4)**

**Weaknesses: (4-5)**

**Alliances: ( yes or no)**

**Love: (yes or no)**

**History: ( two paragraphs at least)**

**Training Strategy: (not to important)**

**Training Score: (estimate)**

**What do they do in Bloodbath:**

**Prefferred Death: (most will die so tell me how you want them to go)**

**A/N I will be making a tribute but they WILL NOT WIN and the submissions are open until Sunday 18****th**** of january.**


	2. Head Gamemaker

**A/N sorry I haven't been updating but I have exams on so I hope you will forgive me.**

**Prologue**

**President Snow POV:**

I hate and love this day I enjoy scaring the Gamemakers but it's a long and tedious day. The games are just around the corner and I want everything to be perfect. Both the 51st and 52nd games were a flop at least they gave Districts 5 and 9 some hope that they are of actual significance but they are more background districts. I feel they think they have more chance of winning now. This year the careers better be good as I am counting on them for a victory to show the people they are still weaker than us.

Just then three well groomed people walked in. On the left was my secretary Ms. Wolfe. She is quiet woman with a pointed nose and extremely pale skin. I admire her she was definitely the right choice. She leaves me with two terrified looking men, neither could bare to look at me but they both wanted to be Head Gamemaker so here we are. "Whoever has the best idea is in the other will be hung, are we clear" they both gulped. I pressed my buzzer and Ms. Wolfe walked in. "Yes President Snow" she said calmly. "Would you mind getting the executioner ready, tell him he has ten minutes" she nods and walks away.

"You first" I say pointing to the smaller man with the neon green hair. He puts his map on the table. He points to the centre and says "There will be a huge lake here and the Cornucopia will be in the middle, the tributes will be situated on four large pontoons with three rope bridges each leading to the cornucopia" so far he seems to have impressed me. "There is also a line of pontoons extending North, South, East and West. These will be freely floating and don't take much to topple. The North will have a mountainous area full of caves and bat mutts. The East will house a forest and it is the coldest part of the arena with a fog of frost hanging over it each night. The South has a tropical beach with coconut trees and Crab mutts and finally the West has an outstretched plain with low lying shrubs and bushes".

I am genuinely impressed with this man's work now for the other one who seems to have accepted his faith. The other man starts to speak but I know his arena is worse but then I am shocked by what he shows me. There is a river flowing right through the Cornucopia and divides the arena perfectly into quadrants. In the centre is a huge black tower which covers the cornucopia. He hasn't even said a word and for the first time since the games have begun I don't know which one to choose. I call Ms. Wolfe back in and send the two men outside. "There is only one way I can settle this who is more obedient" I ask her. "Piontius Vicer, the air head with neon green curls" she says." Good work we don't want someone who we can't trust on our side now do we" She smiles at this and hands me a list of names. It reads:

_53__rd__ Annual Hunger Games Escorts and Mentors_

_District 1, Luxury;_

_Escort; Hyacinth Gormel_

_Mentors; Fame Prosperity and Osmund Platinum_

_District 2, Masonry;_

_Escort; Euphoria Glamour_

_Mentors; Brutus Gunn and Lyme Wickerman_

_District 3, Technology;_

_Escort; Pegasus Hybrid_

_Mentors; Beetee Latier and Wiress Evans_

_District 4, Fishing;_

_Escort; Farella Dok_

_Mentors; Mags Cohen and Atlas Maritime_

_Distict 5, Power;_

_Escort; Chamomile Yuit_

_Mentors; Zap Current and Amphilia Jolt_

_District 6, Transportation _

_Escort; Mercedes Bennett_

_Mentors; Laurie Brigade and Axel Teste_

_District 7, Lumber;_

_Escort; Garnish Perri_

_Mentors; Elma Ashford and Barclay Lyons_

_District 8, Textiles;_

_Escort; Aleris Conirs_

_Mentors; Woof Casino and Claudia Sweeper_

_District 9, Grain;_

_Escort; Harrison Jettlee_

_Mentors; Arabella Morrison and Granary Barlow_

_District 10, Livestock;_

_Escort; Jonamis Fowle_

_Mentor; Bree Maeberry_

_District 11, Agriculture;_

_Escort; Nylia Best_

_Mentors; Chaff Stacy and Seeder Apple_

_District 12, Mining_

_Escort; Taytay Love_

_Mentor; Haymitch Abernathy_

When I am finally finished reading the list Ms. Wolfe walks out and sends the two men in, both look frightened and both twitching." Well I have come to a decision and Pontious you are in". The shock on the other man's face makes me laugh. I click my fingers and he is dragged out of my sight. I hear him screaming but it is no use I need a good Head Gamemaker and one I can control unfortunately it wasn't his day.

**What do you think good or bad chapter**

**Well I have some tributes and only two were sent in for non-career districts**

**District 1**

**Male: Carnelian Rhenium (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)**

**Female: Ametrine Silk (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)**

**District 2**

**Male:**

**Female: Larissa Gerion (Krisy45)**

**District 3**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 4**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 5**

**Male: Volt Heidrich (Narcissus The Great)**

**Female:**

**District 6**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 7**

**Male:**

**Female: Mabelle Oak (Fangirl)**

**District 8**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 9**

**Male: **

**Female: **

**District 10**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 11**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 12 **

**Male:**

**Female:**


	3. Ms Wolfe

**A/N this will be the last little prologue and then the reapings will begin please submit I am in need of a lot of tributes.**

**Ms Ebony Wolfe POV**

The first step of the plan is in motion. I have Pontious on the job and Ferava is dead. Now that Ferava is dead I can move onto phase two. Both Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee are giving me tips to try and stay under Snow's radar. Two years I have worked for him and for two years I have reported his every move to Coin but I am starting to get worried Snow never keeps a secretary for more than two years and I need to be close to him to get the information.

"Good morning sir, Pontious has delivered the final plans for you to look over" I say handing him the file. "Good, now any word on the escorts", he asks. "Yes in fact the District One reaping is due to start in fifteen minutes". He smiles eerily at me and walks into his office. I assume Snow thinks I am vile and cruel like he is but I am not that is just a façade.

The Captain of Snow's guard is dragging three avoxes to Snow's office. Two boys and a girl. They're within reaping age. The girl has long blonde hair and sad blue eyes, she has the number 8 stitched onto her jacket which suggests she came from District Eight while the two boys have 5 and 2 stitched onto theirs. I feel a pang of guilt but whatever they did it wasn't good. The girl's eyes lock onto mine and give a pleading look but I shake my head.

I open the door for Jenson and tap Snow on the shoulder. "What is it dear "he says. I point to Jenson and the avoxes and he nods. I leave not wanting to see them being beaten or executed. About half an hour later Jenson and two other peacekeepers drag two bodies out while the girl is thrown out. "Snow says she will be your personal avox while these two will serve me" Jenson exclaims.

I knock on Snow's door and tell him I am bringing my avox to my apartment and that I will be back in half an hour. I get an okay which I take and go. Pushing Snow for a reply is never a good idea. I take the girls hand and we walk down the steps of the Presidents building and get a taxi. Looking at the Presidents building makes me feel small, it is the largest building in all of panem not even the training centre compares to it. With 53 floors (a new floor gets added every year for the games) and 200 peacekeepers guarding it, there is no way you could get in and out alive if you didn't have a pass.

When we arrive at my apartment building which has the best view in all the Capital I press the button for the elevator to go up and all the while looking at the sad girl from Eight. When we reach the top floor I open the door and walk into my house. I show the girl the spare room and tell her to stay put. Just then my phone rings. "Hello" I answer. "Ms Wolfe we are in need of you I have sent a car to get you, the reapings have gone wrong and I need you to get a list of all the escorts I should fire" Snow says and with that the conversation is over. "Wait here" I say softly to the girl. She nods and I leave.

When I arrive back at the Presidants Building I find Snow waiting for me. "Yes sir" I say." Get me the Head Gamemaker Pontious I want him fired but keep his idea and install a new one" Snow says. "Yes sir" I nod and run to my desk. Coins plan is ruined and there is nothing I can do. I call Pontious and another gamemaker called Rebekah to Snows office. Pontious is shot on site and Rebekah is instated as Head gamemaker. She smiles at Snow and tells him the arena is built all they need is the tributes.

**Was that a good chapter**

**Do you like Ebony**

**Do you think Snow will have her killed**


	4. The Reaping

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a while. The reaping will be a little different compared to the normal ones as there will be no goodbyes but instead the tributes who are chosen will meet their mentors and get to know each other.**

**Ametrine Silk- D1F-17**

"The reaping, my reaping" I said to myself. I can't take it anymore. My family being cheated out of everything was the final straw. I have to volunteer if I want to get them back up to the top. It was my most dangerous and reckless idea yet but the victor of the games is always showered in gifts and wealth, which I want. I am snapped out of my thinking when I see her Flow Silver. Her father cheated mine out of business now it's time for revenge. She was going to volunteer this year but not if I get there first.

By the time I have finished plotting my plan I've reached the square. It's not the largest but it is immaculate and always smells of extravagant perfumes. All the trees are blossoming and the birds singing. I don't care what people say about One as a district but it is definitely the most picturesque District.

I see the two mentors, Fame and Osmund their games weren't anything spectacular so I don't see how they will help me because judging by how long we have been standing here I think these games will be different. When the treaty of treason is finally played I sigh with relief knowing that my time is near.

Hyacinth Gormel steps onto the stage. She is our new escort but she is quite different. Instead of being skinny and having a high pitched voice she is the opposite. Her voice is almost masculine and she doesn't were any make up I already like her. She seems like someone who I could rely on.

"Welcome, welcome" she bellows out.

This makes me smile I can't wait until she calls out the name of the girl.

"Our female tribute is Flow Silver" Hyacinth calls out.

"I volunteer" I scream and the look on Flow's face says it all. She wants to kill me for ruining her chances at being the golden girl this year. Hyacinth smiles at me and gives me her hand.

"What is your name child" she asks politely.

"Ametrine Silk" I reply

"Well Ms. Silk welcome to The Hunger Games" she gives a hearty chuckle and then moves onto the boys.

"Our male tribute is Onyx Brasmund"

A small boy steps out only to sigh with relief as he hears the words" I volunteer". A tan skinned, tall, muscular boy makes his way to the stage from the eighteen year old section.

"I am Carnelian Rhenium" he says and then starts laughing.

It makes the whole of one smile until we hear a gunshot. Hyacinth grabs me while Faem and Osmund drag Carnelian inside the Justice building.

"Are you alright" Hyacinth asks

I just nod. Then as if the gun shots weren't enough I hear a boom. The fountain in the middle of the square explodes. I watch from a window as body parts fly everywhere and as peacekeepers drag the three men out from the crowd and shoot them. A peacekeeper walks up to me and Hyacinth and tells us we have to go.

Upon arrival to the train station I meet with Carnelian and Fame. Fame has a large gash across her cheek but she seems alright. I see Osmund walking around the carriage looking for food. Fame takes us in and we sit and listen to her talk about strategies and when we are finally aloud go I wander down to the end of the train. The games have officially begun.

**Daisy Pascal- D5F-15**

It's the reaping everyone's least favourite time of year yet somehow I am cheerful. Five is a pretty ugly district if you ask me. There is a large dam at one end while the other has two huge power plants and that's just the main town itself. We are lucky enough to have concrete roads unlike Ten and Twelve. That's all I really know about those districts because you aren't allowed to talk about other districts.

Our reaping is always one of the most boring and generic. The tributes usually have a good chance and generally team up with Three but last year they died in the bloodbath some say it was because of the previous year's victor Amphilia Jolt's advice but I don't believe that. In any case Five along with Seven and Three usually have higher chances of coming out alive than most of the other outer districts like Eight and Nine.

The square is nothing to look at to be honest it is more like a dead garden than a town square. Not much plants grow in Five which puts us at a distinct disadvantage in the games compared to Nine and Eleven who's industries are built around growing plants. I find myself laughing at the thought of the girl from Nine last year who won by poisoning the water with some type of plant I hope we don't get another one of them this year. She was strong but small and quite slow so people say she shouldn't have won but she did.

I line up with the other fifteen year olds who are more than capable of killing. Five produces some of the smartest tributes but they are never strong physically unlike the three brutish looking girls standing next to me. My eyes catch the glint of gold and it's a butterfly. They always make me happy and it bounces around in the wind like it has nothing to lose.

I am brought back into reality when I find the three brutish girls shoving me towards the stage. I climb it slowly wondering what I did then I realise I am in the games. Amphilia puts her hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes with sadness. At least now I can finally have a feast because I have heard the food in the Capitol is legendary.

"Volt Heidrich "Chamomile calls out.

She is really cheery just like me maybe we could be friends. A small boy steps out from the twelve year old section not looking to good. Five would have another bad year which wasn't good as people were beginning to starve.

"Smoke" a woman cried out.

"Fire" another said.

The old warehouse full of oil was burning up from the inside and I was terrified. A gunshot was heard and on the ground lay Chamomile with blood pouring from her skull. Amphilia dragged me and Volt to a car while Zap got the mayor to safety the driver took us to the train.

"Rebels you go" Volt shouts only to be rewarded with a pinch and a smack from Amphilia. When the car stops she drags him to a room which leaves me to look around and hope my family is okay.

**Dean Sawyer- D7M-13**

I never liked the reaping like most of Seven but now they are getting mad in the last couple of years all our tributes have died in the bloodbath which has caused people to be more bitter about the games. Our escort Garnish Perri only worsens the hate she is loud and obnoxious. She tells us we are the runts of panem only narrowly beating out twelve in the looks department as she calls it.

I watch the square from up on my perch only to fall down to the ground and hurt my wrist. It is swollen to about twice its normal size and I am in so much pain. Stupid tree why did I climb it. A tall girl walks over and helps me up.

"Come on let's get you to the reaping" she said.

I nodded and followed her.

"My name is Mabelle by the way and you are" she asks.

"Dean" I answer.

"Well then Dean why were you up that tree" She asks.

"I don't know" I reply.

It took us a few minutes to get to reaping and I am in agony but Mabelle doesn't seem to care which makes me wonder if she was only told by someone to help rather than out of her own good will. I give the peacekeeper my left hand instead of my right and make my to the thirteen year old section at the moment I feel pretty confident that I won't be reaped considering all the poorer families in the district forcing their children to take out more tesserae.

Garnish walks on stage along with our two mentors Elma and Barclay. They are considered to be gods here as they have everything anyone could ever want but neither of them look happy, I wonder why that is. I wasn't watching what I was doing and I slip on the stones of our square and make a fool out of myself causing all the people in Seven to laugh at me.

Garnish soldiers on after my little incident and calls out the girls name. Great it's none other than Mabelle Oak they girl who helped me but ignored today. Well her good deed she was supposed to do gave her bad karma.

"Dean Sawyer" Garnish calls out cheerily.

"What no this can't be" I shout. I stumble to the stage which makes me look weaker than I already am.

Barclay walks up to me and tells me to go with him.

"You better not give up on me boy, you promise to do whatever I say and you might just get out of this alive".

"I promise" I say.

He nods and we join Mabelle and Elma and get on the train. Now I am about to die but the question is who will kill me.

**A/N Did you like the chapter this is the way all the reapings will go from one POV only and then the train rides will be in the POV of the tributes who weren't in the reaping.**

**Please rank the tributes from 1 to 6 so I know who people like and hate.**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**How can I improve?**

**I will get the next one up when I fill another three districts. Right now I need**

**D2 male**

**D3 both**

**D4 female**

**D6 both**

**D8 both**

**D9 both**

**D10 both**

**D11 both**

**D12 both**

**Have fun submitting**


	5. The tributes

**A/N This is just a tribute list so everyone knows who is taken and who isn't. I need no ****more careers but it is okay if you want your outer district tribute to be a volunteer**

**District 1 Luxury:**

_D1F: Ametrine Silk 17 (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)_

_D1M: Carnelian Rhenium 18 (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)_

**District 2 Masonry:**

_D2F: Larissa Gerion 15 (Krisy45)_

_D2m: Perseus Julius Roma (gorillaface345)_

**District 3 Technology:**

_D3F: Annie Huxley 14 (stellaslomp)_

_D3M: Jonathan Wright 17 (ludy5)_

**District 4 Fishing:**

_D4F: Aqua Weston 16 (UlitmateMaxmericaShipper)_

_D4M: Ray Thresher 18 (xToffifee)_

**District 5 Power:**

_D5F: Daisy Pascal 15 (xToffifee)_

_D5M: Volt Heidrich 12 (Narcissus The Great)_

**District 6 Transportation:**

_D6F: Soye Lovercraft 14 (AlisonBlock)_

_D6M: Archie Lancer. 15 (me)_

**District 7 Lumber:**

_D7F: Mabelle Oak 15 (Guest)_

_D7M: Dean Sawyer 13 (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)_

**District 8 Textiles:**

_D8F: Bijlee Sharma(Alia Sharma)_

_D8M: Stitch Button 13 (UltimateMaxmericaShipper)_

**District 9 Grain:**

_D9F: Terra Cavelle 15 (Theon Baejoy)_

_D9M: Harlem Barley 16 (Cherry Maple Ash Tree)_

**District 10 Livestock:**

_D10F: Jiyeon Romanova 17 (AlisonBlock)_

_D10M: Angus Butcher 18 (Cherry Maple Ash Tree)_

**District 11 Agriculture:**

_D11F: _

_D11M:_

**District 12 Mining:**

_D12F: Charity Greenleaf 14 (Cherry Maple Ash Tree)_

_D12M: __Sameer Singh Rathore 18 (Alia Sharma)_

I need 1 girl from District 11

I need 1 boy from Districts 11

I don't want anymore 15 year old girls sorry but a third are fifteen and only one is younger the others are older. If you want to submit please either do it in review or pm them to me each of you can submit up to three


	6. Commotion in the square

**A/N Here we go the reapings for 2,4,6,9, 10 and 12. I thought I would get all these out to you now as I have some spare time I need five more tributes but two are reserved and if eleven don't get filled they will be bloodbaths.**

**Perseus Roma POV**

As I walk to the reaping I realize that I don't want to wait I want to go into the games this year not next because I want the glory and victory now. My thoughts lead me astray and I walk straight into an old victor named Hibernia Normandy.

"The reaping is that way" she said pointing to her left.

"Thank you Miss Normandy" I reply my face going red with embarrassment.

She smiles and walks off towards the square and I follow. She won about thirty years ago by diving an axe into the boy from One. Most people revere her and rightly so she is the third idlest victor from Two and she has brought the most tributes back from the arena and if I had a choice of who will be my mentor she would be number one. I am nearly at the square when I spot a tiny bit of rubbish on the corner of the cobblestone street. I have to put in a bin but I don't have time. Finally I give in and pick it up. It is a wanted poster. I look at it and it says:

Name: Kali Nymeria

Age: 45

Occupation: Victor

Crime: Attempted murder of Head peacekeeper Corduroy Swan.

I quickly shove the poster in the bin and run towards the square, suddenly I stop when I hear a scream. I look up and see the peacekeepers dragging kali to a noose and the other victors shouting at them. I feel bad for her because everyone knows Kali is the kindest victor and would never hurt a fly. All the screaming and shouting stopped when our escort Euphoria Glamour begins to talk.

"It is against the law to kill a victor" she squeals into the microphone.

"How dare you insult the most honoured people in all of Panem" she continues.

No one likes her but you have to admire the fact she is always one step ahead of you. Kali is dropped and scurries away to Hibernia and an old man named Cleaver. I look up at the stage and see that two victors are standing behind Euphoria. I feel relieved to they are Lyme and Brutus though neither of them have brought home a victor their games were the goriest on record. They earned their title like that girl from Five a few years ago. She was like most of the outer district victors wimps all their tributes are unlike us.

We wait for about half an hour and then the video plays and finally Euphoria calls out the tributes.

"The female tribute is Larissa Gerion" Euphoria squeaks.

A tallish girl walks out of the fifteen year old section. She is absolutely beautiful with her chestnut hair and hazel eyes. I hope she lasts a while because I could use some company.

"The male tribute is Fergus Mermane"

An angry looking boy leaves the eighteen year old section but before he makes it to the stage I shout "I volunteer" now he is fuming and looks like he is about to explode the peacekeepers have to drag him away so I can mount the stage.

"And who might you be you handsome devil" Euphoria says with a wink.

"Perseus Julius Roma the hottest victor ever"

She smiles and announces us as the tributes but instead of going to the Justice building we get into a car.

**Aqua POV**

Isla Heritage is the hottest girl from Four and I want to kill her if only the quarter quell was now instead both of us now compete for the spot of being this year's female tribute and I will beat her up if it comes to that but I have a better idea, I see Garr her boyfriend walking to the reaping and I run up to him.

"Hey Garr" I say

"Oh hey Aqua…." I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. I wink at him and grab his hand and run towards the square. That's when I see Isla and the look of shock of her face.

"Aqua I thought we were friends" she creams.

"Aren't we friends" I say dumbly.

"You could have anyone boy you wanted but why Garr, he's mine "she screams.

I back down and watch Garr run for the square when Isla jumps on me but I shove her off run to the square and try to escape her. A peacekeeper spots me and then sees Isla chasing me he holds up the gun and looks at me. I pinch myself so I cry and scream.

"Help, help she's trying to kill me"

The peacekeeper immediately points his gun at Isla. This is good if this works she will be gone and then it will be me who is the hottest in Four though not that I will say that because then people will think I am self-absorbed.

"I will slit your throat you little rat" Isla shouts.

She hasn't noticed the peacekeeper but her sees and hears her. Then Isla dropped and few other peacekeepers drag her body away. The one who shot her asks,

"Are you okay mam"

I nod and say "thank you

The reaping began and all went quiet. Our escort Farella Dok stepped up to the microphone and started rambling about the games and what not, I wasn't listening she though because she's not worth my time.

"Our female tribute is Pearl Clammer"

A girl walked out of the fifteen year old section. It was obvious she hasn't trained. It's time to put her out of her misery.

"I volunteer" I shout.

I strut up to the stage with a dumb smile and twirl my hair in my finger.

"Who are you my dear" Farella chirps.

"Aqua Weston" I reply.

I stand next to Mags who would be my mentor in the games. The boy Ray also volunteers and I am grateful because this means we have a higher chance of getting in with the pack.

**I was going to do some more districts but I just didn't have the time please tell me what you think of these tributes.**


	7. Capitol Property

**A/N Here we go with 3 and 6. These are some good tributes so I hope you like them. Sorry I haven't been regular with my updates but I promise another chapter tonight as well.**

**Annie Huxley, District 3, 14 POV**

I love my life and the way everything is and I don't want it to change. I have a lot of friends and nearly everyone in Three adores me so all in all I have to say I am pretty well off.

"Hey" my friend Avery chirps.

He is a year younger than me but always makes me laugh. I twirl my blonde hair while he walks over to me. If neither of us get reaped we will have a party like we always do. 

"Ann, do you think we would survive the games" he asks in a grim tone.

"I don't know" I reply confused by what he had said.

We walk in silence for a minute then he says something that starts off my incessant giggling and I just can't stop.

"Hey bonehead" a boy calls.

This snaps me out of my laughing fit and I look up to see Techie Shank a muscular eighteen year old with a lady wrapped around him. People call me bonehead because I am not as smart as the average person from Three. I stare at him with a blank face which only reinforces my cluelessness and that I won't be very good at the jobs here.

I feel Avery's Hand grab my wrist and we run towards the square. I hear the distant shouts of Techie and his girlfriend and the panting of Avery's breath. He isn't in good shape never was and now he looks like he will keel over.

"Are you okay" I ask.

"Yeah just give me a minute" he replies.

I look around to see we are at the old bakery. It is a dusty old place with a rat infestation. It's a wonder it hasn't been shelled by peacekeeper tanks. I turn back to see Avery lying on the ground and a peacekeeper looking at him.

"Is he alright" I ask the peacekeeper.

"I don't know but come on young lady let's get you and your friend to this reaping" he smiles and takes my hand walking slowly with Avery over his shoulder.

We are the last to arrive and our ever impatient escort Pegasus Hybrid taps his foot on stage. The peacekeeper explains to another why we are late and then nods. I see Avery being carried off while I sign in.

"Now that we are finally all here" Pegasus says sending a glare my way. "Let's begin".

He trots over to the girls bowl and elegantly plucks a small white piece of paper with some unfortunate girls name on it.

"Annie Huxley" he calls.

I look around for the unfortunate girl only to see everyone staring at me. Then it clicks and I begin to shiver. The walk to the stage feels like a marathon but when I finally make I feel worse because Pegasus is still glaring at me. He trots to the boys and pulls out my district partner in these horrid games at least I missed out on the quarter quell so I will have an easier time in this games.

"Jonathan Wright" The name snaps me out of my thought. He is a thin tall boy from the seventeen year old section and fits the district Three stereotype to a tee.

We shake hands and are ushered towards a car along with our mentors Beetee and Wiress.

**District 6 Reaping**

**Soye Lovercraft, District 6, 14**

The reaping day. Six hasn't had a victor for twenty years and most people expect it to stay that way. We in Six haven't had a tribute who made it past the bloodbath since Nyra Traction, a small girl who ran away from the cornucopia but was killed on the first night and that was the 49th Hunger Games. Today all I have been doing is tying back my hair into pigtails and fixing my dress.

I was told when people die in the games they get a special gift of eternal life and that you could have anything you want if I get reaped I will be so sad but happy knowing I will be okay.

"Come on it's time to go" my friend Gail calls.

She is small like me and smells of strawberries. We have been best friends all our lives and I don't know what I would do without her. I maybe the smartest person in the school but some people say I am too smart so I am oblivious to logical answers. This has always hurt my feelings but Gail has always protected me from those meanies.

The square is pretty close to where I live so it doesn't take us long to get to it. Once we are both signed in we take to the fourteen year old section and stand there chattering about our beautiful escort Mercedes Bennett. She has long silver hair and a golden dress that is to die for. We watch the treaty of treason film at this stage I could parrot back those words in my sleep.

"Our lady tribute shall be Soye Lovercraft" She shouts.

I am so busy being annoyed about how badly she speaks I don't realise it was me. Gail is screaming as I am dragged to the stage nothing can help me now. Nobody ever volunteers in Six so I am a sitting duck. Soon I am joined on stage by Archie Lancer, he is tall and rather plump. Our chances of victory were already low now they are non-existent.

Mercedes ushers us off the stage towards a set of large black armoured cars. I sit in next to an old woman named Laurie who will be my mentor. She was Six's first victor and the only one out of the three who have won not to turn to morphling.

"We each have an armoured car because the Capitol don't want all their tributes dying before the games and Six has a lot of riots. From now on you're Capitol dear and there is nothing you can do" she says.

That last line sticks in my head and it won't go away.

**What do you think of these two. They were fun to write and I hope you liked them.**

**How do you think they will do?**

**Are they contenders for victory?**

**Is there anyway I can improve?**


End file.
